Route summarization techniques typically rely on a router creating a summary route based on the local existence of components (e.g., host routes), and then suppressing the propagation of the components. Generally, a component should not be propagated if a summary already exists because the component will not reach the destination site. In the IP Everywhere (IPe) scenario, the summaries already exist and the components are generated independently (most likely at other routers). In other words, the generation of the summary is not tied to the existence of the component.
An access router (i.e., IPe forwarder) is moved to the network edge and decouples the IP subnet from the layer-2 virtual local area network (VLAN). All of the devices in a given VLAN in the same subnet attach to the same router. In that case, the router advertises a single subnet to other routers. With IPe, devices are in the same subnet, and are attached to different routers. As an example, in IPe, consider a network in which one has to use a device with a /32 prefix length (i.e., a 32-bit prefix). If all devices in the network have that address suffix, then there is a problem (in terms of routing efficiency) if there are thousands of routers. Customers can use EIGRP as the Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP) for IPe whereby the host routes are advertised as EIGRP routes.